A Ghostly Problem (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for A Ghostly Problem. At the Castle of Friendship in Equestria, SpongeBob SquarePants was having a fun time with his friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) And... And... And there was that time we scared the barnacles out of everyone in Bikini Bottom, We were called "The Bikini Bottom Ghosts" Just before they and Mr. Krabs got back at us in the nude! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were laughing. Pinkie Pie: You are too funny, SpongeBob! Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, I'd bet that was so embarrassing. Patrick Star: Yep, But we could've gotten something else. Twilight Sparkle: Like what, Patrick? SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other, Then back to Twilight. SpongeBob and Patrick: A Whoopee Cushion. And they all laughed at each other. Pinkie Pie: You two must've done a craziest prank yet! SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I was gonna use the Invisible Spray on the bench. Patrick Star: And the reason why I got naked is because it stains cloths. Applejack: Patrick Star, As my honest opinion, That has got to be by far the most dumbest idea you ever did. Rarity: And obviously the worst. Rainbow Dash: But at least you guys learned not to do that anymore. Pinkie Pie: It was just dumborst anyway. Fluttershy: By which Pinkie means Dumb and Worst into one word. Applejack: But not even a real word. Spike: Well, I still think it was funny. Sunset Shimmer: (giggled) Me too. Starlight Glimmer: My favorite is how you two pulled that Bikini Bottom Ghost Prank. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm glad you think so, Starlight. That night, SpongeBob was just spending the night with his Equestrian friends as he goes to find a midnight snack. SpongeBob SquarePants: Just one quick midnight snack and I'll be back in bed. Then, He hear a strange noise. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps) What was that?! Just as he looked around, There was Spike with Starlight and Sunset. SpongeBob SquarePants: (screamed) Spike, Starlight and Sunset: (screaming) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Spike, Starlight, Sunset. It's just you three. I thought I've heard a ghost. Spike: That's okay, SpongeBob. Starlight Glimmer: We were just checking on you. Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? You look like you haven't been yourself since yesterday. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? I've felt like I'm hearing things. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, You seemed a little tensed. We'll give you some space. The next morning, Twilight was checking her "To Do" list for her agenda. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, What's the first thing on the agenda? Spike: (shows Twilight the list) Here you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes, Come to witness the Canterlot Royal Banquet. Just then, SpongeBob's scream was so loud that Twilight heard him. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob? Soon, She had to go check on SongeBob. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, What's going on? SpongeBob SquarePants: I've just kept hearing things, I just thought I've seen a ghost. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, SpongeBob. There's no such thing a ghosts. You're just getting in your head. SpongeBob SquarePants: But what if it is, Twilight. It could haunt anywhere soon. Spike: Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225